1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatus and methods used to impart a unique blend of wood smoke and seasoning flavors to meat being barbequed. More particularly, the invention pertains to a substantially sealed metal canister refillable with a mixture of burnable wood particles and herbs, which generates a flavorful smokey environment within a covered barbeque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The natural process of cooking meat over fire creates flavorful smoke as meat juices and fat drippings fall on burning coal or other sources of heat for the barbeque. If the volume immediately over the barbeque grill is at least partially enclosed, such as through the use of a kettle cover or a shroud, the effectiveness of the smoking process will be increased. The barbeque cover confines and concentrates the smoke, and conserves heat generated by the source of heat. In such an arrangement, an adjustable vent in the barbeque cover allows sufficient oxygen to pass through the barbeque to maintain the fire.
To enhance the barbeque flavor further, it has been advocated to pre-soak chips or pieces of aromatic wood in water for a period of time, so that water is absorbed by the wood. Then the wet pieces of wood are spread over the coals or the fire, just before barbequing the meat. The pre-soaked wood chips or pieces tend to smoke or smolder for a period of time, as the water is driven off by the heat from the fire. This smoke imparts an oak, mesquite, or hickory flavor to the barbequed meat that it would not otherwise have.
Another approach to increasing barbeque smoke flavor entails the use of a sealed, metal canister containing pellets. The pellets are manufactured from ground pieces of hickory wood formed and held together through the use of a binder. This canister may be placed either directly on the coals located in the bottom of the barbeque, or on top of the grill adjacent the meat to be cooked. A small hole in the top of the canister allows a limited amount of oxygen to enter the canister to support smoldering or slow burning of the hickory pellets. The hole also allows the resultant smoke to exit the canister, and fill the interior of the barbeque housing with smoke. A currently available product, using such components is sold under the trademark FLAVORWOOD. This product is sold by Bar-B-Q Woods, Inc., of Newton, Kans.